Nightmare
by A Shady Rock
Summary: A few years after the horrible things that took place in Heavenly Host, Ayumi still relives the pain in her dreams. One-Shot. First Story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of the characters used. The only thing I own is the story itself(:

* * *

**She had this nightmare too many times to count.**

It always started out the same. But something was different about this one.

She woke up in the damned school. The source of her nightmares. The place where she lost people that meant so much to her.

It was dark. The only source of light was the random flashes of lighting from outside the school. The smell was a mixture of old rotten wood, dust, and rotting corpses.

Ayumi attempted to stand. Using an old desk as support, she managed to stabilize her shaky legs. Her heart was racing as fear took over her mind. She hated this place. Hated the pain it brought her.

Slowly she walked over to the only door in the small room. With a small tug the door slid open with ease. A long hallway was the first thing she saw when she walked out.

'Where is that light coming from?' Ayumi thought to herself.

The light was drawing her in. Her body moved without her consent. A fast walk turned into a full-on sprint. She was running as if the light was her way out of the Hell she was brought back to.

Ayumi felt as if she had been running for hours. The hallway never ended. Her legs ached with fatigue and her chest felt like it was on fire. Exhaustion got the better of her. Her legs failed, buckling in on her. Instinct kicked in as her hands flew out in front of her to prevent her head hitting the hardwood floor.

There on her hands and knees, she gasped for air. Her lungs needed oxygen.

'_Snip, snip'_

The awful sound forced Ayumi to close her eyes as tightly as possible. She held her head tightly as it pounded. Hot tears started to slip down her face.

'Please make it stop. I don't want this anymore. Please' She begged.

When she opened her eyes she was in a completely different room. A small candle burned next to her. She studied it closely.

'It's definitely burning… But there isn't any heat coming from it.'

A flash of lightning revealed what surrounded her. Blood covering the walls and the floors. She slowly looked down at her own hands, shaking and trembling. Her hands were also covered in blood.

'_Snip, snip_'

With wide eyes, Ayumi looked to find the source of the sound. A little girl in a torn and stained red dress stood in front of her. Long, tangled onyx hair stuck to her face. **Sachiko**.

"You," Ayumi growled. Anger bubbled in her chest. The little girl who stood before her was the reason her friends and beloved teacher were dead. Rage took over her entire being and her sight went red.

Before she knew it her hands were wrapped around her neck. She tightened her grip as she watched the child squirm and struggle for life. Ayumi watched the glint in her eyes fade away as the body became limp.

She took another look at the girl and what was before her eyes made her whole being numb. Sachiko's entire look changed. What once was red and stained was now pure white without a single tear. Her long black hair was now smooth with clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Her large grey eyes looked scared.

Ayumi dropped the small child and took a step back. She stared at the innocent looking girl.

"What…?"

A piercing scream cut sharply through the silence.

She sat up from the bed she sleep on screaming. After realizing it was just another nightmare, she covered her mouth quickly and began to shake. Another body on the bed sat up with her.

"Ayumi? Are you alright?" A bleach blonde boy asked sleepily. His arm wrapped around her small, trembling form, hoping to comfort her.

"Yeah… Just a nightmare. Again" Ayumi said slowly. She remembered every painful detail of it. Every moment in colour. "It felt so real."

She tucked her knees under her chin and held them closer to her chest. The tears started to come. She was so sick of crying. She felt like she had been crying since that awful day.

"Come here," Yoshiki soothingly whispered to Ayumi.

She held the boy tightly as sobs began to escape her lips. He stroked her back and hair to try and calm her down. Whispering loving things into her ear to stop the sobs. He hated her tears. He hated seeing her cry. He tried everything to keep her calm. Sometimes, though, she needed it, And he was always there to help her through it.

"Yoshiki?" Ayumi softly whispered as her tears stopped falling.

"Yes, my love?" He replied with the same hushed tone.

"I love you. I'm sorry about this. It's been so long since I've had that nightmare."

"I love you too. Don't worry about it, Ayumi. You know we've all had nightmares after that. It isn't something you can just forget about." He said.

Ayumi glanced at the clock. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"I guess there's no point in trying to fall back asleep." She sighed with disappointment. Those awful dreams wore her out.

As she slipped out of the warm, comfortable bed, something nagged at her mind.

'Something wasn't right about that dream.'


End file.
